


After Hours

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Christmas Party, Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fun, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Implied Relationships, Party, Protective Tony Stark, Short & Sweet, Sweet Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Pepper and Tony drive home from a particularly stressful event. Tony decides to surprise Pepper.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> My first Pepperony story ever! It's more of a casual, fun drabble :-)

 

"God," Tony leans back against the backseat of the taxi, an exhausted sigh escaping his lips. "This was tiring."

 

Pepper squeezes his hand. "Does it help if I tell you that I hated it too?"

 

"It does." Tony's head jerks up, he is suddenly feeling more joyful again. He takes her hand into his. "The music..."

 

"Awful!" she continues. "The people..."

 

"Boring." Tony grins. "I wish we wouldn't have to go to these events."

 

"Well," she chuckles. "We have to."

 

Actually he has to, but she accompanies him so he won't be lonely. They both know it, and Tony is eternally graceful to have her around. During these events she is sometimes his only sheet anchor.

 

She brushes through his hair softly, massaging his scalp. "The food was the worst," she suddenly complains.

 

He laughs. "Yeah, normally they at least have great food. But what was that even?"

 

"I don't know." She grimaces. "Until today I thought I have eaten everything, but when they served fried grasshoppers as an appetizer..."

 

"The squid on my plate still moved, I swear."

 

"And what the heck was in that soup?"

 

They both look at each other before shivering in disgust. "For our wedding," Tony says. "We'll serve better food."

 

Pepper grins. "A bunch of hot dogs would already be an upgrade."

 

Tony chuckles and leans forward to kiss her, before a sudden idea strikes him. "Happy?" He bends forward. "Drive left at the next corner."

 

Happy grins, apparently catching on with his idea immediately.

 

"Were are we going to?" Pepper asks curiously.

 

"Surprise," Tony grins, humming slightly. He feels like a little kid again.

 

Happy parks the car and lets them hop off. "Where are we going to, Tony?" Pepper asks, laughing slightly when Tony pulls her along.

 

He halts in front of a well-known yellow sign. It's not the most popular McDonald's in their area, which means there are hardly any people around. "Hamburger?" he asks innocently.

 

Pepper grins. "God bless you."

**Author's Note:**

> I just had the feeling that Pepper and Tony - even if they might like it fancy - would be annoyed by all the fuss sometimes and just had to grab some hamburgers and hot dogs *lol*
> 
> What do you think? 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! As always comments are loved and appreciated ♥


End file.
